


Pink Cheeks

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Comeplay, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Jared is 13, M/M, Neighbors, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared might be home alone, but Mr. Ackles from next door makes sure he's not lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two of SPN-Masquerade

Jared waits a full forty-five minutes after his parents leave before he even _thinks_ about it.

His mom had been giving him that teary “my baby!” face even as he assured her that he was thirteen now and totally capable of staying overnight by himself while she and his dad went to visit his grandparents. His dad gave him a thumbs-up from behind her back, so at least someone thinks that he’s old enough to not need a freaking babysitter.

Really, though, it’s just an excuse to be alone so he can finally do more than whimper into a gym sock while he’s trying to figure out how his overactive dick works.

“Finally,” Jared mumbles, slouching down farther on the couch and bracing his legs on the coffee table in front of him. He palms the front of his basketball shorts and feels himself immediately chubbing up underneath his hand.

His dick’s been going crazy over the last six months or so, like it’s a monster with a mind of its own. He even got hard in gym class the other day, and even though he’s lucky that only his buddy Chad saw it and not the other douchewaffles who torment him, it’s still going to take him _years_ to live that one down.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes, rubbing a few times over the flimsy material and along the length of it before reaching in and pulling it halfway out of the top of the elastic. He’s not that big yet, or at least he doesn’t think he is – not like he has any other dick to compare it to.

Not that he doesn’t _want_ to have something to compare it to, but it’s not like he’s going to go around saying that to any other guys and risk getting his face bashed in like that Cohen kid last year in middle school.

He lets his dick flop towards his belly and reaches over to the tiny tub of Vaseline that he filched out of his mom’s bathroom cabinet. It’s a little too sticky and clean-up is a bitch, but the slide is better than spit any day. He dips two fingers in it just enough to coat, and brings them back to run along the length of his cock.

He hums at the back of his throat, letting his mind wander a bit as he strokes himself lazily. Usually he jizzes all over himself just from touching the thing, but this is the first time he’s ever had any real time alone to sit and play, so he’s doing his best to drag it out and enjoy it.

It’s hard though because his mind immediately drifts to the one image that always gets him going too fast – the face of his hotass neighbor Mr. Ackles as he waves at Jared from the mailbox all casual and shit like he’s not totally causing a disturbance in the force that is Jared’s dick.

_”Hi, Jared!” Mr. Ackles calls, all smiling face and sturdy shoulders and great big hands that could…_

“Jared?”

“Yeah, Mr. Ackles, yeah,” Jared moans. Damn, Jared’s imagination must be awesome because that voice saying his name sounded so real.

“Jared, I came to check on you.”

Because the voice totally _is_ real.

Jared squeaks, nearly cracking his skull on the glass table as he pitches forward to hide what he’s doing from his neighbor, which doesn’t help much, considering the exposed ass that comes with the movement.

“Mr. Ackles, hey. Um, what are you doing here?” Jared asks, voice breathy, as he rolls himself onto the floor and attempts to get his pants back up with sticky Vaseline-covered palms.

Mr. Ackles is making a weird hushing noise, like Jared’s a startled horse, which probably sums up the situation at hand if Jared thinks about it. He’s heading over towards the couch now, sitting down on the edge of it and patting the cushion next to him with a smile.

“Come on up here with me, Jared,” Mr. Ackles says, smiling that stupid smile that makes Jared’s belly all tied up in knots.

Jared tentatively slides back up on the couch, but keeps at least two feet between them. He knows that his face is probably bright red with embarrassment, and that surely Mr. Ackles knows what he was just doing when he walked in.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Ackles?”

“Call me Jensen, Jared,” Mr. Ackles – no, _Jensen_ \-- corrects, and if Jared doesn’t know better, he’d think that the man was moving closer to him on the couch. “Your parents said that you were spending the night by yourself and left me the key so I could come make sure you are alright.”

Jared blinks at him a few times, because Jensen is _definitely_ getting closer to him on the couch and, oh shit, that’s Jensen’s hand on Jared’s knee.

“Are you alright, Jared?”

“Um,” Jared replies dumbly, as Jensen starts massaging his kneecap.

“Do you want me to help you be alright?”

Jared’s dick is nearly busting out of his shorts at this point, and if his fingers weren’t covered in petroleum jelly, he’d pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“I’ve always liked you, Jared,” Jensen says, voice low and calm. He takes the hand on Jared’s knee and moves it up until his fingers are dancing over the thin bulge of Jared’s dick in his shorts.

“You’re a good kid, sweet.”

He keeps going , shifting his body closer to Jared’s on the couch as his other hand comes up to join the first. He pulls Jared’s dick out of his pants, and Jared’s cheeks burn when it looks so much smaller in those adult-sized hands instead of in his own.

Jensen squeezes softly, drawing some of the slick of the jelly with his thumb and rubbing it around the crown. “I like it when you blush like that. Your cheeks get all pink and I bet they’d be warm if I put my mouth on them.”

“Your mouth?” Jared says on a hiss, his hips humping up into Jensen’s hand as his strokes gets longer, more sure. His entire young dick is engulfed, just the wet pink head popping up.

“Yeah, would you like my mouth, Jared?”

“Yeah, oh god, yeah.”

“I’d like your mouth next time, too.”

Jared grunts and comes, harder than he’s ever come in his life, as Jensen strokes him through it with a cooing noise that Jared’s feels vibrate along every nerve ending.

“That’s a good boy,” Jensen murmurs, looming over him now as he brings the hand wet with Jared’s come and rubs it along the seam of Jared’s mouth. “Come on, open up now, baby. Open up for me.”

Jared does, his mind hazy, the scent of jizz and Jensen’s expensive cologne in his nostrils as his lips open and Jensen pushes sticky fingers past them, spreading Jared’s own seed along the enamel of his teeth and along the flat of his tongue.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it,” Jensen says, pressing his lips to Jared’s cheeks like he promised he would.

Jensen’s fingers slip out of Jared’s mouth with a pop, trailing down his chin and resting right over his heart.

“I have so many things to teach you.”

He smiles at Jared, that bright smile that makes Jared’s heart thump wildly underneath Jensen’s graceful palm. Jared’s eyes track down to the thickening lump in the front of Jensen’s slacks, and he bites his swollen lip nervously.

Jensen’s eyes darken, and the smile turns a little less bright. Jared just manages to hold back a whimper.

“Luckily, we have all night.”


End file.
